Assistant Teacher
by Ktie Eiknlng Snape
Summary: Prof. Snape wants to take a vacation, but first has to teach or find someone to teach. Wedding bells, maybe. HG/SS


Story: Assistant Teacher  
Author:eiknlng  
Rating:G, at the moment..if I take my guttermind into affect (what with the title and all) it could end up being NC-17 + ...reviewers choice :)  
Summary:Voldemort is gone, so are all Death Eaters. Hermione is living with Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade running a bookstore. Professor Snape is planning to take half of the school year off for a break. He needs someone to fill in. Who does he pick, or rather, who does Dumbledore make him pick? (Ok, I know you know who he picks..but I like it that way!) YEAR AFTER HOGWARTS. There is some slash in here.  
A.N.:I love my reviewers. Really. They inspire me. Believe it. You people do!  
  
Hermione woke up at 7:30 to the horrible sound of cathedral bells. Of course, Hermione never really looked to see if there was another setting, the bells certainley woke her up, if she wanted to be or not. Actually, the bells woke up the entire household of three. Ron and Harry always told her to place silencing charms on her room, but she didn't. Only because she knew they had jobs, too, and needed to be up at that god awful hour. But seeing how as Harry was on his honeymoon, only Ron could complain.  
  
Ron was now holding a position on the Chudley Cannons as keeper. He truly was great, but his nose had been broken many times, and Hermione, in her maternal state, made sure he started to look for a reasonable job.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, held a well respected position as the assistant D.A.D.A teacher. Remus was the teacher and Harry filled in for him during the full moon. Sirius was also at Hogwarts. He helped teach classes with Harry during that time of the month, too.   
  
Dumbledore had never been more ecstatic. Snape had never been in such agony. Agony that he had to be in the prescence of some of the people he despised. Of course, it would only be till January and then he wouldn't to see them for another 7 months. The end of January was his the beginning of his vacation. But before his well needed, well deserved vacation, he, or Albus, had to find someone to teach while he was gone, and Severus wasn't sure of who it would be. He could pick an ex-student, but there were only two that could even come close to teaching the well hated potions class. Draco Malfoy, who was, at the moment, enjoying his honeymoon with a one Harry Potter. Severus wasn't even sure what Malfoy saw in the boy, but whatever it was, love was part of it. The other was none than the know-it-all, busy hair Gryffindor. He knew he certainley wouldn't let a Gryffindor teach his class.   
  
/Never, not in my wildest fantasies would a Gryffindor be teaching my class, or leading my Slytherins./ He thought to himself, and decided it'd be best to question Gryffindor on the subject. He moved at a rapid pace to find the old man waiting for him at the gargoyle.  
  
"Hello, Severus. Exceptional timing, you have."  
"Thank you, Albus. How are you doing today?"  
"Lemon drop?"  
"No, no thank you," he said in his usual respect for the Headmaster.  
"What is today's matter, Severus?"  
"Well, you know of my vacation in January. I was wondering about the person who would be teaching the class.."  
"Have you decided on someone?"  
"No, I wasn't quite sure. That's why I came to you."  
"Well, what about Draco? Harry'll be here, he'll be here as well, he could teach."  
"Perfectly true. Sounds good."  
"Or Hermione Granger could. Ron, Harry, and Sirius could even start a club of sorts to entertain the students extra time. Maybe even Ron, Harry, Draco and Sirius."  
"Well, those were my choices, too."  
"Then pick."  
"Well, my problem is that Draco won't be hard enough on the students, and certainly with him going around with Potter won't help his situation any."  
"Severus, do you have something against their true love?"  
"No, none," he mocked his own voice.  
"If you say so. What about Ms. Granger?"  
"She isn't a Slytherin."  
"So? Every student has part of each house in them. Everyone just has a distinct one."  
"I know, Dumbledore."  
"Then, it is possible for her to teach. She has a Slytherin part to her mind."  
"I suppose it's the part that made her think she could steal from my private stores."  
"You could tell?"  
"When she turned out as a cat? Certainley. She had guilt all over her face. She jumped at noises. She certainley wasn't innocent."  
"Well, innocent until proven guilty."  
"That has nothing to do with the conversation."  
"Do you remember when she set your robes on fire?"  
"Oh, quite. Horrible memory. And I knew what she was trying to do afterwards, but she never seemed to have guilt."  
"Well, if you had a quite hard potions master, wouldn't you prefer to get back at him a little?"  
"I suppose, but she didn't even apologize."  
"She didn't know she wrong until the end of the year, and by then, you completely hated her, in her mind."  
"I only hate one kind of person. The one I use to be."  
"Now, Severus."  
"I'm not that person anymore, I know. But I was. Atleast they are all gone and done with nowadays."  
"Severus, Ms. Granger shall assist you during the first half of the year, and while you are on vacation, she will be substitute."  
"Albus, she'll never accept."  
"Go see her and tell her. You are going to have to teach her somethings during this summer. Tell her to arrive around the 20th of this month."  
"I don't think she will need from the 20th of June till August to learn to teach."  
"She may not, but you are impatient and I can already sense her spouts of anger stopping your work for awhile."  
"Oh, please. I'll get along fine."  
"Dare to make a small wager?"  
"Details first."  
"Well, you must not have an extreme argument with her at all this summer."  
"And if I don't, I get?"  
"If you don't have one argument, I will make Sirius stay away from you until December."  
"And if I do get in an argument..."  
"Hmm, if you do...you'll get your own reward out of it."  
"Any catches?"   
"None."  
"Well, I suppose, only because it will make this go faster,"and with that, they shook hands. 


End file.
